


Luna

by darkmoore



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi catches a glimpse of Riley's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to BRUMEIER, who keeps encouraging me and supporting me and who did a speed-beta. You're awesome!

_She cradled the baby to her chest, tiny body cold and lifeless and wrong in her arms. It hurt. It hurt so badly she could hardly breathe. The aches of her body mere hours after giving birth, the biting cold on her skin, the numbness of her fingers, were nothing compared to the agony burning like acid in her chest. She needed to die. She needed to die so she could be with her husband and newborn daughter. Why couldn’t she just die?_

Nomi jerked awake in her bed, the phantom weight of Luna’s body making her chest burn. Beside her, Neets stirred.

“What’s wrong? Bad dream?” she asked, rubbing a soothing hand down Nomi’s back. 

“Bad memory. Riley’s memory. God, it hurts,” Nomi sobbed and flung herself into Amanita’s waiting arms. She put her hand low on her own abdomen where burn scars marred her skin and where no baby would ever grow because nature had decided to play a cruel trick on her and given her the wrong body parts. Nomi could still remember how it felt, to have Luna move inside of her. Riley’s terror when the pain started to worsen, the contractions closer and closer together and they had to go out into the snowy night to get help. 

The deafening sound of Magnus’ head hitting the windshield, killing him instantly. The pain in her chest where the belt held her when the car flipped over. The pain everywhere else when the contractions hit again, sending her already stressed body into sensory overload. The sheer terror for the baby growing inside of her. 

How could anyone survive after this?

“Go to her. Get the others to join,” Neets suggested softly and Nomi nodded shakily, letting herself fall into the connection with her cluster, her mates. 

They found her sitting at Will’s bedside, holding his hand, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. She looked like she was still half caught in her memories. Together they showered Riley with love and affection, chasing away the horrors of what surmounted to the worst day of Riley’s life. 

They’d make it through somehow. One day at a time.


End file.
